An Immortal Secret
by Kimra
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] The Immortal War is over, and Daine and Numair are slowly piecing there lives back together. But the immortals are ill at ease and Daine is going to discover there are greater things then gods to worry about.
1. Awake

**An Immortal Secret **

Daine paced her room like a caged animal. She was not caged however, she knew as much, not physically anyway. She wondered how long she had been awake as she looked out the tantalizingly open windows. For a moment she thought on the seagulls who's call's she could hear even over the grunts of men cleaning the battle field. She lent out the window and glanced down, bloodied corpses still scattered the plain between port walls and forest. Shaking her head she turned her eyes up to the sky, she did not want to think about the lives lost in the war. In the clear blue sky two Stormwings flapped about lazily heading towards the forest. She followed there movements until they landed neatly on a tree branch, about them where other Stormwings. Daine shook her head once more, thinking on the Stormwings would only leave her anxious again. 

Looking up again she found a Seagull gliding on the strong wind currents high above the port. She reached out to great the seagull smothering her envy of it's freedom only to find herself too weak to make the connection. Frustrated she pulled herself into the window and rubbed her face vigorously. However long she had slept it had not been long enough to restore her magic. Absently she wished she had slept longer, then she wouldn't be caged or confined. She could fly out with the seagull instead of hanging out the window hoping for enough strength to simply converse with it. 

Again she lent out the window, clutching it's frame tightly she allowed half her body out to where the winds that circled the ports wall caught her hair throwing it about. Closing her eyes it almost felt like flying, except there was the uncomfortable reminder of wood where he belly lent against the frame. 

The door latch flicking open startled Daine. She pulled herself into the window fiercely aware of how strange it would appear to any visitors. Except Numair, he might laugh at her, but maybe he would be worried because she might have fallen. She smiled faintly at the thought of him. 

She had woken only that morning, with the sunlight flickering on her eyelids demanding her attention. There had been a guard at her door, who had told her the king would want to speak with her when the mage woke, and until then she should wait in her room, where she would be easily found. Numair had outslept her, which surprised her, he was usually the first up when they where both drained, but she suspected Gainel's coat had been more affective then she had originally granted it to be. 

"Lady Sarrasri." 

Daine nearly jumped at the address and recalled the lady entering her room. She had let her mind drift, if her weak magic had been no indication her absent mind was proof that she was not yet fully recovered. 

"Hmm?" Daine queried absently wondering if the servants presence meant Numair was awake. The thought made her giddy. They hadn't managed to talk since she had found him on the battlefield, not alone anyway. Onua had come too soon, and when they had gotten back the healers who had met them just inside the gate where in such a flurry of activity that it had all become a big blur until Daine had found herself sinking into a comfortable bed. All other thoughts had been put on hold for sleep. 

"The king want's to see ya, Lady, miss." The servant gave a wobbly curtsey and waited. Daine looked at the open door with a little hesitation before recalling herself. With swift decisive movements she grabbed her fathers bow and the quiver of arrows that rested by her bed and slung them over her shoulder. Their pressure on her back was comforting, that it was her fathers gift gave her more courage then any normal bow would have. 

"Very well." Daine stepped out of her room briskly ignoring the expression the servant cast on the bow and arrows. Most did not go armed to see the king, and Daine would not normally consider it, but she had lost the other bow so quickly she didn't want to have to explain a second to her father, especially so soon after the first. 

After shutting her door the servant set off at a fast pace leaving Daine no time to consider why she was being called before the king so soon after waking. 

***** 

Daine entered the large hall, the servant disappeared at the door. It had been the hall she and Numair had dinned with the King in, on their first night in Legaan. It still impressed her, though she had seen much grander halls in her travels, Legaan's hall had a solid appeal to it. It was no overdecorated as many places where, but it did not lack in beauty. Delicate engravings decorated furniture and walls, scenes of forests and seas, and dotted in amongst trees and waves where images of animals, almost hidden from the viewing eye. Daine had spent a good deal of time during that meal so long ago searching out the animal engravings. 

"Ah, Daine." King Jonathans voice called across the hall and Daine looked from the engravings that had caught her eye so easily once again. The large wooden table had been moved from the room, instead there was a long table at the end of the hall and behind it sat Jonathan and several other men, and women. Daine examined the others as she walked towards the table. At least two of them looked like they where mages, she had seen enough mages to have a sense for them. Of the other four Daine recognised three, although she did not know there names she had seen them about court. "Numair." Jonathan added, and Daine heard the sound of the hall door closing. 

She turned quickly to meet his calm expression. His dark eyes seemed just as calm but he was hiding something. Not from her though, Daine tried to tell herself, they had been through too much for him to start hiding things from her. ­_Unless his had time to change his mind about me_- The thought disturbed her, and brashly she tried expel it. 

"Jonathan." Numair muttered politely, but he walked over to her side and his presence removed the disturbing thought. As close as he was she could see he too was not fully recovered, his dark skin was still lighter then it should be, and he had not taken the care to dress as he often did when they had to meet an assembly of some sort. 

A thought suddenly caught her. "Where's Kit?" Daine was suddenly looking about the room, as if expecting the dragon to bound out of the shadows. She realised she had not seen her dragon since falling asleep however many days before that had been. She tried to send her magic out in search, but it hardly reached the edges of the room before the magic failed. When she turned, ready to leave in search of the dragon Numair gently caught her arm. She looked up surprised by the action and meet his calm expression but it was his loving gaze that set he nerves humming. 

"Tkaa has been looking after Skysong." Numair's voice although just as calm as his expression was weak from fatigue. She suddenly wondered why they where there again, neither should have been dragged into meetings so quickly. Daine nodded acceptance of the information and turned back to Jonathan. Numair's hand lingered on her arm for the briefest of moments before he too turned back. Jonathan was waiting, the other six people behind the desk where shuffling papers about the desk. 

"Daine, Numair, we understand you have both been awake for only a short time, but…" 

----------------- 

Argg! What a silly place to end it. It's just where my fingers stopped typing, it's not meant to be a cliff hanger. Please forgive! And please review, or more importantly please read more and review (if there is more up when you read this… errr…).


	2. Interogation

Ha ha! I bet you all expect drama and romance now! Well unfortunately no drama, see what I can do about the romance though… 

Please forgive a few discrepancies, I have recently lent my books to my cousin and have nothing to check some bits with. Most the things I'm not quite sure of are minor details like ­shudder- the spelling of certain names and exactly what was Uuosa's punishment again? I mean word for word, you can't expect that to stick in my memory… my best guess is there instead (it's not essential for the plot) 

------------ 

**An Immortal Secret **

**Part 2**

"Daine, Numair, we understand you have both been awake for only a short time, but there appear to be some discrepancies in the accounts you gave for the last two month's." Jonathan stared straight at them, his expression demanding a response. 

"Two months?" Daine squeaked surprised by the number. She could have sworn it had only been a week, maybe two at the most since they had set off to destroy the Skinners. Though she admitted it felt like years with everything that had happened during the journey. Still two months seemed so wrong. 

"How long did you think it was?" Jonathan mused his deep voice surprisingly light. 

"I hadn't put much thought to it." Daine muttered quickly unable to think of an adequate response. She had been restrained when explaining Gainel's(?) dreams to the king and queen. Explanations of the Divine Realms would have been complicated and lengthy, so she had abbreviated for everyone's benefit. Only now, as the kings sapphire eyes bored into her did she realise she did not want to explain their journeys. They had treated her strangely when she had called the Kraken to Pirates Swoop, they had treated her reverently when she had destroyed the Carthak palace, she could not even imagine what there response would be if they discovered both her parents where gods. 

"It was two months." Jonathan assured her gravely. 

"You want a more accurate narrative of the past two months then the one we have already given?" Numair enquired calmly beside her. Daine's heart stopped as she turned to look at him, not in admiration but alarm, that he might betray what she did not want said. The king must have responded but Daine was not looking at the seven people behind the desk, she could see nothing but Numair. "What more can you want us to explain?" It was a circular way to respond to the kings question, avoiding answers while making the conversation progress. Daine felt her heart continue beating, if he was going to answer Numair would have done so immediately. 

"Exactly where you have been, for a start." Jonathan's voice showed signs of strain. Daine could only guess cleaning up after a war was a strenuous task. "All we have been able to piece together from the reports we have gotten is that the god of Dreams has been visiting your sleep and explaining that Uuosae(?) was drawing power she had no right to, with our enemies assistance." The king tapped his fingers on the table before him. "I say was, because we have unclarified reports from the two dragons that Uuosae has been dealt with. The only thing they claim is proof of this news is the sudden decrease in the immortal numbers. Which they refuse to explain." 

"Uuosae has been dealt with." Daine concurred reluctantly, she worried that any mention of the gods would make them suspect. 

"How exactly?" A man at the end of the table demanded, blue eyes snapping with impatience. Daine straightened her back at the mans tone. Jonathan was a friend and ally, this man was no one and had no right to demand any information from her. 

"Gainel showed me, in a dream." Daine looked directly at Jonathan as she began, tyring to immediately lessen her role in the god council. She saw in the corner of her eye Numair's bland expression and wondered if he could tell she was lying. "He said mother flame and father universe(?) had locked her away until the next star was born. And the gods had all decided that all the immortals that where here before the Summer Soloist (?) could stay, and the rest had to go back." Daine forced her feet to remains till, something about the way the people on the other side of the table watched her made her feel guilty. 

"What about the Stormwings, there are far more here then there was before the barriers collapse." The male mage barked, drawing attention away from Daine. She was grateful for his foul mood and the pause in everyone's scrutiny, she felt much more sure of herself when they looked back from him. 

"I think, they all got to stay." Her voice was getting weaker the more she lied. Numair was right, she wasn't adapt at lying, but perhaps that was just to him. There was a long pause as those behind the table watched her intently. 

"The immortals are refusing to talk with us." Jonathan began, drawing the conversation that seemed in danger of falling into total silence onwards. "Even the ones who fought by our side. The most communication we have had was a small envoy from the Stonetree nation asking how you where." Jonathan frowned as he looked at Daine. 

"That's all they said?" Daine asked quickly trying to decide if the Stormwings knew of her meeting with the gods. Blueflame and Wingstar may have been keeping the gods council from the humans but she had no idea what they where communicating to the other immortals. 

"They also requested you visit them in the forest when you are ready." Jonathan's frown deepened. "Though we have yet to have explained to us why the Stonetree nation decided to ally with us." 

"Stormwing honour." Daine answered, it was an easy answer to make, though she hoped she did not have to explain it, she was not entirely clear on the topic herself. 

"Do such creatures have honour?" The other mage, a lady in deep yellow robes demanded mockingly. 

"Of course they do!" Daine snapped, angered by the suggestion. Then added more subdued. "Just like any creature does." 

"Jonathan, must we be berated with irrelevant questions all morning? Yes the Stormwings have a sense of honour." Numair gave a deep sigh of impatience. "You can not really think that a question of pressing importance at this time." Numair did little to hide his agitation towards the meeting. 

"Where have you been?" A man on Jonathan's left demanded nasally. 

Jonathan watched Daine for a moment then turned to Numair, who's expression was darkening. 

"Numair?" Jonathan tried to make it sound like an order, but he no more wanted to anger one of the greatest mages of there time then he wanted to alienate his friend. 

"I don't see why it's so important." Daine snapped impatiently. "You have Ganiel's message, you have Chaos locked away for however long it takes for a star to be born and you've won your war. I should think that's enough." Daine turned sharply from the table and stormed out the room before they could think of anything to detain her. She did not want to be poked and prodded for answers she was unwilling to give. Answers that would explain everything they wanted to know, and answers that they didn't need to know. Outside however she stopped, sinking into the shadows and listening through the door she had left slightly ajar. 

"With your leave, your majesty." Numair began condescendingly and Daine smiled at the sound of his voice only he could belittle a king so effectively. "I am scarcely awake and not in humour for such futile meetings." She heard the sound of his footsteps across the silent hall, the door being pulled open and latching shut. Then found him standing before her in the dark corridor, looking concerned. She smiled shakily at him, trying to decide if it was the explanation of Ozrones(?) demise or their sudden solitude that stirred her emotions the most. 

"Are you okay?" He reached out, catching her check in his large hand and pressing it gently. 

"Thank you." Daine replied returning the pressure, leaning her head into his gentle touch. She was glad he had remained silent on her behalf, because there could be no other reason for his silence. 

"And what's this?" Jonathan's voice boomed through the door making Daine jump and Numair's hand drop. Daine looked to find the door latched but Jonathan's voice rang through it clearly with a tone of deep agitation. Daine sighed and looked back at Numair to find him smiling at her. Again her nerves began to hum at the expression in his eyes and he breached the small distance between them quickly. 

"Scavenging the battle field sir." A rough voice sounded in response to the king, through the door. 

Again the sound of voices made Daine jump. Numair seemed unperturbed by the echoing voices as he turned her head back to face him. He brushed curls from her face with one hand while his other clasped the side of her neck and chin drawing her closer. She marvelled at feel of his soft lips as they found hers, her humming body roaring to life at the contact. 

"Cutting up corpses left and right, she was." The same rough voice declared through the door. 

The mans words where careless and crass and turned Daine's stomach, leaving Numair's kiss meaningless. Daine pulled back from him sharply glaring at the door as if it was responsible for the conversations being held on the other side of it. Numair released her, taking a few steps back, until his back was against the opposite wall looking as unsettled as she felt. 

"It's not like they'd mind, they where dead already." The female voice was joking but jarred at Daine's attention. There was a hyena quality to it, mocking and vicious at the same time. 

"Of all the dung fouled enquiry's to overhear." Daine snapped, she wanted Numair to kiss her again, wanted to ignore the sound of voices through the door but neither was going to happen at that moment and she knew it. 

"I believe a meal of some kind is in order." Numair began, his voice shaky. "I have no conception of what hour it is but I'm sure food can be found somewhere." He smiled at her, but made no attempt to touch her again. Instead he walked down the hall at a leisurely pace she found easy to match. 

-_We needed to talk_- Daine reminded herself sternly, -_not kiss or touch. Just talk_-. The memory that he had proposed to her came back and she nearly tripped over as the recollection overwhelmed her. She pushed it away, she didn't want to think about it just then. Her stomach wanted her to eat, three days - a week, however long she had slept was enough to supersede all other thoughts for the single thought of food. 

"There you are!" Onua's voice rang through the corridor, and Daine turned to meet her K'miri friend. The expression on Onua's face was enough to make Daine smile, especially after Jonathan's inquisition. Onua was nothing but pleased to see both of them, and stealing a glance at Numair, Daine could see he was glad for the company as well. Onua took each of them by the arm and began to lead them deeper into the port. "Jonathan's been in such a fuss since last week, I bet he didn't even think to feed you!" Onua was unashamedly amused by her own false indignation at the kings behaviour. "I just heard you where awake, so I came looking. I don't think either of you have had a chance to get to know Legaan well. So I'll give you the tour." 

"Starting with the kitchens?" Numair asked pleasantly. 

Onua grinned. "Starting with the kitchens." She repeated. Daine sighed, stretching out her magic as far as it would reach, glad to have Onua leading them on. Alone with Numair, her attention needed to be on the moment, but nothing would be said, or happen so long as Onua was there. She frowned as her magic pulled back in, exhausted too quickly for her to feel comfortable with her weakness. 

------------ 

Okay, okay, it's plodding along slowly but surely, there is a story line. Don't you worry, I've got one happening, I'm just hiding it really well. If you think I'm being too boring, I'll throw them right into the middle of action, but I think "Realms of the Gods" left a lot hanging that I have to deal with. I'm sorry. I love TP's work, absolutely, but I just wish she'd given us one good love scene between Daine and Numair where they resolve all there problems, instead of just stopping right there. So I'm trying to stick with the characters… I slipped a bit on Onua, I confess. None the less. More… 

And in case you felt like picking: "Time passes differently in the Human Realms" ­ so sayeth the Badger so there's no real way to tell how long they where gone from the "Mortal Realms" just how long they spent in the "Divine Realms" 


End file.
